User blog:WA7U161 B01/A story i made
Hello, i made a story for fun, there might be some references that you might get from the characters names. I hope you guys enjoy this, and i hope it gets me far in life. Here is the story of a man named Sakurai Masahiro.The year is 2019. Sakurai is a 25 year old Japaneese Marshal Artist who lives in New Orleans, LA, America. He is a master at his job and very famous for what he does. he hasn’t lost a single match and has been in the game sence 2008. He sent a-lot of his opponents to the hospital. Tonight, he has the biggest tournament of his life, he will fight a Russian man who people say is the strongest man in history. He prepares himself, even though he really doesn’t need it, but he practices anyway. 12:00 A.M., the time is now, the tournament has started and Sakurai is first. The prize is $68B. His first opponent is a Redneck 40 year old man named Joe Dirte who smells like a Horses butt after he has lunch. “I’m gonna use the money to buy a new truck and a WHOLE lotta chewing tobacco.” Joe said in a Southern accent. “I’d like to see you try you toothless ginger!” Sakurai said in Japaneese. “In the left corner, hes a redhead redneck who divorced his wife for his truck, please welcooome, JOOOOOOOOOOOE DIRTE!” The anouncer says. The entire crowd boos. “Aw shucks.” Joe says. “Aaaand in the right corner, hes the undefeated champion, never lost a single match, and is very famous for what he does, GIVE IT UP FOOOOR, SAKURAAAAI MASAHIROOOOOOO!” The anouncer says. The entire crowd cheers with joy. “Thank you, I’m here till Thursday.” Sakurai said. 3! 2! 1! FIGHT! Joe runs uo to Sakurai while yelling. Sakurai kicks Joe in the shins so hard, his bone snaps and is pointing out of his skin. Just then, Sakurai quickly uppercuts Joe in the stomach and sends him flying. Joe lands out of the ring crying in pain. “K.O., SAKURAI WINS!” Sakurai is not supprised one bit, neither is the crowd. The staff immediately calls the ambulance, which on the way runs over a guy who looks like David Bowie. Round 1 of the tournament has ended, and Sakurai is sitting on the bench in joy waiting for his next opponent to get injured. It turns out to be a 37 year old Italian man named Vincent Pizzapasta, who is way more professional that that last guy. “Mama-Mia, you look strong, but i can-a take-a you on!” Vincent said. “READY! FIGHT!” Vincent throws a kick at Sakurai, it didn’t hurt him at all. “Well at least you punched me unlike that last guy, but lets see if you can handle this!” Sakurai said. He roundhouse kicks Vincent in the face, his teeth fly out everywhere, just like him. K.O. SAKURAI WINS AGAIN, AS USUAL! “Your Spaghetti is almost as thin as your arms.” Sakurai said with pride. “I-I shouldn’t have eaten that Garlic Bread before the battle.” Vincent says in despair. The final match is here, and everyone is counting on Sakurai to beat his next opponent, the strongest Russian in the world, and strongest man, Krai Dzhugdzhur. He is a 57 year old bodybuilder/Fighter who was born with Donkey teeth, bald headed, and one big eye, but he still is very strong. “Who dare fight Russian man?!” Krai says in anger. “AHAHAHAHA, Atleast I wasn’t named after the sound a toilet plunger makes, I tried saying it and my couch started to float!” Sakurai says in joy, “Rule 1, never make me angry!” Krai says even more mad than he already was. “And whats up with those teeth, you look you would go on an adventure with an ogre!” Sakurai says laughing. Krai is almost as furious as he is. FIGHT! Sakurai us about to use his secret technique, but his immediately punches so hard, his terth fly out at once, blood spews every wear and is immediately blacked out. THE UNDEAFEATED CHAMPION IS DEFEATED, I REPEAT, HE IS DEAFEATED, WE HAVE OUR WINNER! The Ambulance came to pick Sakurai up. A few hours later, he has arrived at the hospital. The Doctor said he was in a coma, but not a very long one. He woke up 44 minutes after he said that. “Wha-What h-happened.” Sakurai asked. “WHAT HAPPENED, WE WATCHED IT ON TV, YOU WERE A COMPLETE LOSER AND A DISGRACE TO YOUR FAMILY NAME! After Sakurai kept the hospital with blood all over his face and body, followed by teeth lost and 2 black eyes. His life of fame and glory has came to an end. Everyone on the street was making fun of him and throwing trash at him. He felt like a complete disgrace to this world. He has to buy a black leather coat and fedora to hide his identity. He started to take the backstreets because it felt safer. He felt like he had to go to the bathroom, so he found a place where he could go. Until suddenly, from the ally behind him, he hear a noise. A noise that sounded like walking. ——To—Be—Continued——> Category:Blog posts